I Can't Forget You
by ImpossibleDontExist
Summary: Un an après 4x04 The Break Up. Kurt et Blaine ont rompu il y a un an à Battery Park. Ils croient avoir tourné la page mais que se passe-t-il quand ils se revoient au mariage de Mr Schuester et Mlle Pillsbury ?


Un an. Un an qu'ils avaient rompu et il n'arrivait toujours pas à oublier. Parfois le soir il regardait leur album photo avec ses écouteurs aux oreilles en écoutant " Fuck*n Perfect ". Kurt n'avait pas oublié Blaine. Quand ce dernier lui avait appris sa tromperie, il a cru que son monde s'effondrait. Lui et Rachel avaient essayé d'être forts après leurs ruptures respectives même si ce n'était pas évident dès le début puisqu'ils enchaînaient coup d'un soir sur coup d'un soir en allant dans des bars pour se morfondre dans l'alcool. Ca avait été bizarre pour Kurt de coucher avec un autre homme que Blaine mais il n'avait eu que des coups d'un soir et aucunes relations sérieuses. La jeune brune quant à elle sortait maintenant avec Brody et était ravie de voir que Kurt et lui s'entendaient bien. Elle n'avait pas repris contact avec Finn et n'avait pas l'air de le vouloir...

**BLAINE**

Ca y'est, j'ai mon diplôme. Je ne pensais pas que cette année aurait passer si vite. J'étais fier de moi et j'avais déjà postulé pour plusieurs universités et j'allais finalement à l'université de Colombia. J'avais aussi été accepté à NYU mais je ne voulais pas y aller pour une seule raison : Kurt... Il est clair qu'aller à New York me tente beaucoup mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le revoir, ça me briserait le coeur. Le tromper a été la pire erreur de ma vie et j'en ai énormément souffert mais j'ai repris du poil de la bête et j'ai finalement terminé le lycée. J'ai tourné la page.

Aujourd'hui c'était le mariage de Mr Schuester et Mlle Pillsbury, tout le Glee Club était invité et ce fut une belle cérémonie pleine d'amour. L'après-cérémonie se faisait dans une salle de fêtes bien décorée à leurs goûts. Vint maintenant les invités où Mercedes, Puck, Mike et Quinn venaient bien accueillis par les autres et les mariés. Je discutais avec Sam en buvant un verre quand je faillis m'étouffer. Plus loin, arrivait Rachel, radieuse, avec un jeune homme. Brody, si je me souviens bien. Et plus loin derrière, je le vis. Kurt. Je pensais que je ne le verrais pas avant un moment. Il était plus beau que jamais, ses cheveux étaient... Blond ?! Il s'est sûrement fait des mêches mais il était magnifique. Il était vêtu d'une chemise noire avec des reflets à bandes dorées, un pantalon noir et des Doc Martens assortis. Il était juste splendide comme toujours. Je m'étais dis que je ne voulais plus le voir car ça me ferait du mal et que j'avais tourné la page mais rien qu'à le voir je me dis que c'était ridicule... Mon coeur battait la chamade. Je me ressaisit quand Kurt vint saluer Sam qui était à côté de moi. Quand il me vit, Kurt sourit légèrement. Sam partit nous laissant seuls.

- Salut dis-je

- Salut répondit-il

- Hum c'est cool que tu aies pu venir

- Oui, Rachel voulait venir absolument donc Brody et moi on l'accompagne

- Ils sortent ensembles ?

- Oui

Il y eut un silence. J'étais mal à l'aise et je m'en voulais beaucoup. C'est en le voyant venir, ce qu'il est devenu que je regrettais... Je l'aimais encore... Il vit mon malaise.

- Kurt je...

- Je vais saluer les autres, dit-il en me coupant

Il partit. Je soupira tout en le regardant partir. Il avait l'air heureux.

- Il te manque hein ?

Je me retourna vers cette voix. C'était Brody. Je lui avait vaguement parlé lorsque Rachel nous avaient présenté lors de ma visite à NY. Le soir où Kurt moi on a rompu.

- Oui... Beaucoup

- Je peux te donner un conseil ? Récupère le. Il ne le montre pas mais tu lui manques beaucoup

- C'est vrai ? Il te l'a dit ?

- Ouais, je l'entend parfois pleurer dans sa chambre le soir

Mon coeur se serra en entendant ça.

- Maintenant je peux te dire qu'il t'en veut tout de même encore. Il a souffert pendant longtemps

- Merci. Je vais essayer de lui parler

**KURT**

Je ne voulais pas lui parler pour l'instant. Je voulais juste profiter de voir mes amis après quand même un an. J'entendis une voix derrière moi.

- MON P'TIT BEBE !

Je reconnus tout de suite cette voix. Je me retourna et me retrouva dans les bras de Mercedes plus belle que jamais.

- Mercedes ! Bon sang tu m'as trop manquée tu peux pas savoir à quel point

- Toi aussi blanc bec ! Et t'es magnifique en plus ! Oh mon dieu tes cheveux !

- Oui je sais, dis-je en rigolant, je voulais un peu de changement

- Et bien c'est réussi tu es splendide

- Et moi je le suis pas ? dts Rachel en venant d'arriver et fais un câlin à Mercedes

- Mais si enfin ! J'adore ton nouveau look, c'est mieux que tes vieux pulls avec des animaux

- Hey ! Je les aimais moi ces pulls

Nous rigolions tous les trois. Comme au bon vieux temps. Nous allions nous asseoir à une table pendant que des invités dansaient et que Mr Schuester et sa femme (Ah ben ouais on peut le dire maintenant :p) ouvraient le bal. C'était magnifique.

Rachel présenta Brody à Mercedes qui le trouva rapidement charmant.

- Alors, toi et Blaine avez parlé ? demanda Mercedes

Je redoutais cette question.

- On s'est salués mais on a pas vraiment discuté

- Il faudrait vraiment que vous discutiez ça fait un an que vous ne l'avez pas fait

- Je sais pas, et puis que veux-tu que je lui dises ? Il a sûrement tourné la page lui

- En faites pas tant que ça, intervint Brody

- Hein ? Comment ça ? dis Rachel

- Et bien on a un peu parlés lui et moi

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? lui demandais-je

- Tu lui manques beaucoup

- Ah... Oui ? dis-je

- Ouais en tout cas j'ai bien vu dans son regard quand il t'a vu qu'il regrettait et il me l'a dit lui-même. Tu devrais lui parler Spécial K !

- Spécial K ? rigola Mercedes

- Oui c'est l'incroyable surnom que Lil' B s'amuse à me donner répondis-je en soupirant

- Lil' B et Spécial K ! Décidement, Brody je t'apprécie de plus en plus, dit Mercedes, j'espère juste pour toi que tu ne feras pas de mal à Rachel sinon tu auras une black en colère sur le dos

- Hum... Mon coeur tu as oublié de me dire que tes amis étaient des psychopathes ?

- Oui désolé mais on voit que tu n'as pas encore rencontré Puck, répondis Rachel à son petit ami.

Nous éclations de rire à la mine légèrement effrayé de Brody. La soirée se passait à merveille mais j'étais tout de même encore sceptique vis à vis de Blaine... Il me manque aussi c'est sûr, il a été mon premier amour. Mais quand je repense à ce qu'il m'a fait, je l'imagine avec un autre mec et ça me fait du mal. Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était déjà tard et on était dans la salle de fête en train de danser. C'était génial d'avoir retrouvé tout le monde et de pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Nous avions même chanter le Glee Club entier sur scène pour les mariés. Mr Schuester avait été très ému. Il faut dire que sans lui on aurait jamais passé de si belles années au lycée. Je sortais dehors pour prendre l'air sur le parking. Il y avait déjà un beau ciel étoilée et il faisait légèrement frais dehors.

- Tout va bien ?

Je me retourna vers la voix qui m'avait parlé pour me retrouver face à Blaine.

- Oui je prends juste un peu l'air après avoir tant dansé

- Oui je comprends

Il vint à côté de moi et me scruta de ses yeux. Ses yeux couleur hazel magnifiques, qui m'avaient tant manqué...

- Tu es magnifique, me dit-il

- Merci, répondis-je en rougissant légèrement

Il me fit un petit sourire.

- Kurt écoute on... On a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se parler depuis... qu'on a rompu

- Oui j'imagine qu'il n'y avait rien à dire à ce moment-là

- Je pense aussi mais là... Ca fait un an et tu sais je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on ne se parle pas et qu'on ne se dise rien. Tu me manques Kurt et... Je t'aime encore

J'étais choqué par sa révélation et je ne savais pas quoi dire. Alors j'ai fait ce que j'aurais fait en temps normal... Je l'ai embrassé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais une grande partie de moi, en avait très envie. Il se laissa faire et prolongea le baiser. Ce fut comme un feu d'artifice. Comme si c'était notre premier baiser. Premier baiser que je n'oublierais jamais d'ailleurs. Mais celui-là était comme magique et qui donnait envie de ne pas s'arrêter. Quand nous nous séparâmes à contre coeur, nous nous regardions dans les yeux. Je me rendis compte de quelque chose d'évident : Je l'aime, je l'aime bon dieu je l'aime tant.

- Je t'aime lui dis-je tout doucement

- Je t'aime aussi Kurt tellement tu ne peux pas te rendre compte à quel point...

Nous nous réembrassâmes et sans nous en rendre compte nous commençions à partir vers la voiture de Blaine. Il démarra et quand nous arrivions chez lui où il n'y avait personne, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre. Je ne sais par quel manière nous avions commençé à nous déshabiller tout en s'embrassant et que nous nous sommes allonger sur le lit. Vous l'auriez sûrement deviné, nous avions couché ensembles... Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de toute la situation mais une chose est sûre, je ne regrettais rien...

OoOoOoOoOooO

**BLAINE **

Je me réveilla dans mon lit mais pas comme d'habitude. Dans mes bras, il y avait Kurt. Kurt endormi sur mon torse en respirant doucement. Ces réveils m'avaient manqué énormément. Je me retira doucement du lit pour ne pas le réveiller et m'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre juste à côté du lit pour l'admirer dormir. Il était juste adorable. Je crus vraiment rêver en le voyant, en me rendant compte que cet homme merveilleux était mon homme et tout ce que j'avais raté en un an et comment j'étais fier de ce qu'il est devenu. J'étais comme dans un rêve. Une chanson me vint rapidement en tête. Je commença à chanter tout en regardant mon homme et le léger soleil de l'aube qui traversait par la fenêtre :

_Too much light in this window _

_Don't wake me up_

_Only coffee no sugar inside my cup_

_If I wake and you here still gimme a kiss_

_I was in the dreamin about to lapse_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up_

_Don't wake me up_

_Don't wake me _

_Don't wake me up, don't wake me up_

_Don't wake me up yeah_

_Don't wake me up, up, up, up, up_

_Don't wake me up, don't wake me..._

Je lui caressa les cheveux et tout doucement il ouvrit les yeux et me sourit.

- J'adore cette chanson. Tu chantes toujours merveilleusement bien, me dit-il, ta voix m'avait manqué

- Moi tout j'ai chez toi m'a manqué

Nous étions sur le point de s'embrasser quand la chanson " Don't Rain On My Parade " retentit. Kurt paniqua d'un coup.

- Mince Rachel ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée, on devait dormir chez ses pères cette nuit...

Il décrocha et je pus entendre sa discussion avec Rachel

- Kurt ! Où est-ce que tu es ? Je me suis inquietée toute la soirée ! entendis-je de la jeune brune

- Je suis vraiment désolé Rachel, j'ai eu comme... un agréable imprévu, dit Kurt en me souriant

- Oh je connais ce ton là, même beaucoup trop... Kurt qu'est-ce qui s'est passé et où es-tu ?

- Je... Je suis chez Blaine

- Chez... QUOI ?! Ne me dis pas que... Que vous...

- Dis donc tu me connais trop bien en faites, répondit Kurt légèrement amusé

- D'accord, je vais me passer de l'interrogatoire. Disons qu'on se rejoint au Breadstix tout à l'heure à 13h ? Tout le Glee Club y sera

- D'accord, je vous rejoins là-bas, bye Rach'

- Bye Kurt et ne crois pas que je vais en rester là, je veux tout savoir après !

- Promis, soupira Kurt et raccrocha

Je lui souris légèrement, sourire qu'il me rendit. Nous restions là à juste nous regarder, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé un an auparavant... On avait pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**KURT **

Blaine et moi étions en train d'avoir une conversation par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière mais aussi de ce qu'il se passe pour chacun d'entre nous dans nos vies. Il est clair que nos sentiments sont et bel et bien encore là et que je l'aime encore. Mais tout s'est passé tellement vite hier soir qu'on avait pas eu le temps de discuter sérieusement.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe pour toi maintenant ? lui demandais-je

- Et bien j'ai reçu mon diplôme après qu'on ait gagné les Nationales de nouveau avec le Glee Club. Mr Schuester était vraiment content. Et je m'apprête normalement à partir pour Colombia. Et toi ?

- C'est vraiment super, me répondit-il, Moi je travaille toujours chez Vogue, j'ai décidé de ne pas me réinscrire à la NYADA, j'ai tenté ma chance mais bon ça s'arrête là. Rachel, elle s'y plait vraiment bien et je suis content pour elle. On vit toujours ensembles et Brody vit avec nous.

- Waouh. C'est vraiment génial Kurt, tout ce que tu as parcouru

- Merci Blaine, venant de toi ça fait toujours plaisir, tu le sais

Un silence commença à règner. Un silence gêné car on savait bien tout les deux que LA discussion allait venir. La discussion qu'on a repoussé pendant un an mais qu'on ne peut plus éviter maintenant.

- Tu m'as vraiment manqué tu sais, me dit-il

- Toi aussi, énormément même... Ecoute Blaine, je... Je sais qu'on vient de se retrouver mais je voudrais vraiment savoir...

- Savoir... Avec qui et comment je t'ai trompé, c'est ça ?

J'hocha la tête pour acquieser pendant que Blaine prit une bouffée d'air et commença à parler.

- C'était... C'était un gars qui m'avait rajouté sur Facebook. On a juste commencer à discuter au début et à un moment je voyais bien qu'il me draguait. Au début j'en avais rien à faire, des gens qui essayent de draguer comme ça sur Internet y en a tout le temps, et puis je t'avais toi. Mais... Quand tu es parti à New York, je me suis senti seul car je voyais bien que tu étais très chargé par ton nouveau travail, ta nouvelle vie, j'ai cru que tu... Que tu allais m'oublier...

Je commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tout ça...

- Ensuite, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être abandonné alors quand il m'a demandé une fois de venir chez lui, je... J'y suis allée et... On-on a...

Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir la fin de sa phrase pour savoir. Plusieurs émotions m'emparaient à ce moment et les larmes avaient coulés sur mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte. Blaine était également en larmes.

- Je suis si désolé Kurt, me dit-il en pleurant, j'ai regretté chaque jour mon geste, je me sentais au plus bas rien qu'en pensant à tout ce qui s'est passé... Heureusement pour moi je n'étais pas seul, le Glee Club m'a beaucoup aidé en particulier Sam, il est devenu comme mon meilleur ami. Je croyais que j'allais mieux et que je pourrais essayer d'oublier. Mais quand tu es revenu et que je t'ai vu j'ai tout de suite su que je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier...

Je le coupa d'une traite et l'embrassa. Il répondit à mon baiser et le prolongea. Je coupa à contre coeur ce baiser qui parut si court.

- Je te pardonne. Je te pardonne tout et je m'excuse moi-même. C'est moi qui t'ai négligé, c'est pour ça que tu t'ai senti seul. Je suis vraiment désolé Blaine... Et moi aussi j'ai essayé de t'oublier. Avec Rachel au début, on était vraiment anéantis alors... on a eu des coups d'un soir, on a été boire dans des bars, on était devenu d'autres personnes. Heureusement Brody était là et il nous a remis sur le droit chemin. Mais même après tout ça je n'ai jamais su t'oublier une seule seconde. Je t'aime Blaine

- Moi aussi Kurt tellement...

Il me réembrassa pour mon plus grand bonheur et nous nous allongions sur le canapé. SE baisers, ses caresses... Tout ça m'avait manqué. Il parla soudain entre deux baisers.

- Je viens m'installer... A New York

Je coupa notre baiser subitement en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Avais-je mal entendu, ou bien il l'a vraiment dit...

- Qu... Quoi ? lui dis-je toujours choqué

- Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais j'ai aussi été accepté à NYU. Au début je ne voulais pas aller à New York parce que j'avais peur que si je te revoyais ça me ferait du mal, mais là je ne veux qu'une chose c'est être avec toi Kurt

- Oh mon dieu, je... Je t'aime !

Je ne pus cacher mon excitation et m'empêcher de parler de tout nos projets. Il viendrait s'installer avec nous, il vivrait avec nous... Tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**RACHEL **

Nous étiosn au Breadstix avec le Glee Club, comme au bon vieux temps. J'avais du vraiment insister auprès de Brody et Kurt pour venir et j'étais si heureuse d'être là. Brody au début ne voulait pas venir car il ne voulait pas me mettre mal à l'aise par rapport à Finn. Mais tout ça s'est bien passé car Finn a lui aussi passé à autre chose et nous avons d'ailleurs rencontré sa petite-amie Héléna. Elle était très sympathique. Nous avions donc beaucoup discuté avec Finn, et nous étions maintenant amis et en bons termes. Il était heureux et moi aussi c'était le principal. Nous étions en train de rire à une des incontestables blagues de Santana quand on vit Kurt et Blaine entrer dans le restaurant, main dans la main.

Il va vraiment falloir que Kurt m'explique des choses ! J'étais à la fois inquiète et heureuse après son appel. Je pense bien que le couple Klaine est reparti, ce qui me ravit de voir mon meilleur ami heureux.

- Tiens regarder qui voilà ! Hobbit et Porcelaine rabibochés ! dit Santana, toujours avec son humour de garce

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais Santana ! dit Quinn sur un ton d'humour

- Heureusement ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle change pour le moins de la terre ! répondit Brittany toujours avec son petit sourire enfantin

Ces deux-là étaient toujours ensembles après presque une année de séparation. D'après Finn, elles ont fait un break pendant l'année car elles n'avaient pas envie d'essayer de faire comme si tout allait bien avec la distance. Mais maintenant, elles sont de nouveau ensembles et heureuses. Kurt et Blaine étaient maintenant assis à notre table toujours main dans la main.

- Devons-nous en conclure que vous êtes réconciliés ? demanda Tina, le sourire aux lèvres

Le jeune couple se regarda souriant, puis répondit en coeur :

- Oui !

Une explosion de joie retentit et nous éclations de rire. Qu'est-ce que tout ça m'avait manqué, ces moments... J'étais très heureuse pour Kurt. Il avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé le sourire. Pas qu'il n'ait plus souri depuis sa rupture avec Blaine, mais il a retrouvé ce sourire sincère et épanoui qui fait de lui un homme comblé... Tout ne pouvait que bien aller à présent.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Un an plus tard..._

- Rachel ! Y a Teen Wolf à la télévision dépêche toi ! cria Kurt

Le jeune châtain était installé sur le grand canapé de leur appartement avec sur la table un bol de pop-corn. Ce dernier vivait toujours avec sa meilleure amie et Brody mais également Blaine qui comme promis étudie maintenant à NYU. Le couple était heureux et tout le monde était content de leur vie actuelle.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, vous n'allez pas continuer à regarder cette fichue série ? s'indigna Blaine en roulant des yeux

- Hey ! Arrête cette série est super... Et puis Derek est trop canon ! dit Rachel qui venait de s'installer sous une couverture aux côtés de Kurt

- Oh oui et Scott est trop sexy ! répondit Kurt

- Hey, on est là alors arrêtez de baver, dit Brody qui venait d'arriver

Les quatres jeunes gens partirent sous un fou rire et s'installèrent tous sur le canapé pour regarder leur série tv. Kurt se blottit contre Blaine et lui embrassa le cou. Il leva alors la tête vers son petit-ami qui le regardait tendrement et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Je t'aime, murmura doucement le jeune bouclé

- Moi aussi, répondit le châtain

Sur ces mots, ils continuèrent à regarder la télévision tout en profitant de la présence de l'autre. Parce que rien, ni personne nous pourra plus jamais les séparer.

FIN.

Voilà c'était un petit OS Klaine que j'avais commencé à écrire depuis plusieurs mois déjà mais que je n'avais jamais terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, donnez moi vos avis ! 

PS : Je compte bientôt poster de nouveaux chapitres sur ma fiction " My Best Friend's Brother ".

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


End file.
